


Taste

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [12]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sex, Slash, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey loved when Spike explored his body with tongue and lips and teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> written for a 3 sentence challenge
> 
> Prompt: Angel, Spike/Lindsey, rimming
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, much to my displeasure

Lindsey loved when Spike explored his body with tongue and lips and teeth, and Spike loved to taste him. 

Kissing those sweet lips, licking the salty sweat from his collarbone, tasting the musk of his nipples or licking and sucking his cock, even biting him to taste his blood, Lindsey had so many flavours and Spike loved them all. 

But apart from Lindsey's blood this was the best of all, when he could lick and nibble around Lindsey's hole, demanding entrance with his tongue until his lover's sexy little noises and moans turned into pleas for more. 


End file.
